Scorpion vs Cinder Fall
Description Two pyrokenetic Assassins who are villains. Not to mention being douches Interlude Hyper Anon:Fire. An element a lot of characters possess. Doge:And if goes into a the wrong hands people might use it for evil things such assassinating and being a dick like Scorpion the Ninja from hell! Spongebob:And Cinder Fall the assassin from RWBY. Doge:They are Hyper Anon and Spongebob and I'm Doge. Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Total Warfare. Scorpion Hyper Anon:Scorpion is a killer assassin and a demon. Doge:But before he was a demon, he had parents. Spongebob:We all had parents. Scorpion's birthname was Hanzo Hasashi. And his father was in the Shirai Ryu clan. Doge:Hanzo wanted to become a ninja and but "No! You can be a badass ninja!" Hyper Anon:So Hanzo decided to go anyways. Doge:Because who knows when you are gonna be a badass Ninja! Anyway Scorpion relized he had to take care of his wife and kids. Talk about a job! So he decided to train. ' Spongebob:Scorpion is an expert at hand to hand Kombat. He is trained in multiple different martial arts. '''Doge:Such as Ninjistu, which is a pretty original name considering that it is for Ninjas. ' Hyper Anon:Scorpion is also trained in Pi Gua and Hapikido a martial art which consists of throwing. '''Doge:and weapons. Scorpion is trained a lot of martial arts, this gives him different fighting styles and stances. But you wanna know why they call him Scorpion? Spongebob:Scorpion wields a Kunai. Doge:attached to a freaking chain! The Kunai resembles a Scorpion stinger. The spear represents the tail. So yeah. Hyper Anon:Every thing went great for Scorpion- (Everyone laughs) Doge:Until he found his family murdered in cold blood. So he tried to attack Sub Zero because Sub Zero killed them. But Sub Zero murdered Scorpion by ripping off his head. And if that wasn't sucky enough, Scorpion woke up in hell and Quan Chi made him a demon. Then he killed Sub Zero. But it turns out that he fucked up big time. It wasn't Sub Zero who killed his family it was Quan Chi. EXTREME Bad luck man. ' Spongebob:But eventually there was a new Sub Zero. The Original Sub Zero was Bi Han. The Current Sub Zero is Kuai Lang. '''Doge:Scorpion can control fire. He can manipulate it into fire balls and can summon fire whenever wherever. It isn't just fire. It's Scorpion's special hellfire! ' Hyper Anon:Scorpion can somehow use his fire to teleport. Wherever. '''Doge:Here it comes. GET OVER HERE! Scorpion can use his Kunai at anytime. Hell it is even part of his body. It can impale Someone's entire skull. Spongebob:It is pretty good at long range. He can fire it at 10 feet away. No human can do that. Scorpion can rip off people's heads and can kill people with a couple of hits. Doge:Being a demon Scorpion has superior psychically than a human and can perform combos pretty quickly. He has a shitton of weapons such as Axes,Katanas, and swords which can be summon.' Hyper Anon:Scorpion can also take off his mask to breath fire which one shots. ''Doge:He has an expert killer instinct and is extremely brutal he can do a bunch of fatalities,brutalaties,and experts. Scorpion can transform into animals somehow. Like a Scorpion or a Penguin laying an explosive egg. What the fuck? ' Spongebob:But Scorpions strongest attack is his ability to open up portals. He can use the portals to incinerate people or to transport people to the Nether. Where he becomes stronger overtime. Doge:It's basically an easy win since he could just kick you into lava. Also Scorpion is kinda hard to kill. He can't be kill psychically. You have to destroy his soul and his body. Hyper Anon:Scorpion pulled of amazing feats he fought powerfull Mortal Kombat characters and can survive having his bones crushed. He even killed original Sub Zero. He is an expert assassin and is good at murdering people. Doge:But Scorps isn't perfect. Sub Zero kicked his ass and would have killed him. He has died multiple times. He freaking lost to a Kung Fu guy, Liu Kang. ''' Spongebob:Scorpion has been beaten in Nether before, by Raiden and has died multiple times. '''Doge:But hey you don't wanna meet him or else the last words you are gonna here are "GET OVER HERE!" Cinder Fall Hyper Anon:Cinder Fall's backstory is unknown. Doge:But we know that she was a dick from the get go. Spongebob:She made a group of Survival called Cinder's Faction. Doge:And she started going around finding assassins and then they decided to rob places and make remmant even worse! And then she became a queen! Damn she became Psychopathic Cinderella! Hyper Anon:Then Cinder's Fraction and White Fang decided to work together and got themselves a shitton of money. Doge:She made Remmant her bitch, until one day she and Roman where robbing a store and everything seemed to go find. The only costumer was a preteen girl named Ruby Rose! Until they decided to rob the "defenseless girl" and Ruby beat the shit out of them! Spongebob:After Ruby defeated them, they came back for revenge and became Ruby's Rival. Doge:Cinder kept on trying to destroy Beacon and beat the shit out of Ruby. That's child abuse. But since Cinder is an outright bitch, I am not surprised. Hyper Anon:Cinder decided to attack a girl named Amber, to get her powers. Doge:You'd probably think Cinder would lose. But no. Cinder killed Amber. Kinda sad. ''' Spongebob:Cinder attacked and defeated Pyrrha Nikos to destroy the city and Ruby couldn't save Pyrrha. '''Doge:So Ruby got so pissed she created an explosion killing Cinder and giving her what she deserved for beign a psychopath. Hyper Anon:There's no evidence that Cinder Fall died. Doge:Since her name is Cinder Fall, Cinder can control fire. She can use fire dust for fire attacks. I want dust to become a pyrokenetic. Spongebob:She can control her fire into DBZ style fire beams. Doge:Out of fucking nowhere she can create pillars of fire. ''' Hyper Anon:Which are pretty damn durable due to being able to block bullets from the Cresent Rose. For defense Cinder fall can use Aura to block attacks and use it as shockwaves and to heal himself. '''Doge:Cinder's dust even created a badass weapon! Spongebob:Cinder Fall's weapons have multiple different forms. Such as the glass blade form. Doge:Glass? How can glass become a powerfull weapon? Hyper Anon:Cinder Fall has 2 glass swords.Which can be set on fire Doge:But when Cinder wants to get in long range she transforms her blades into a damn arrow. Hell the arrows are made out of fire! Spongebob:' '''Cinder Fall can control glass. '''Doge:The glass may seem weak, but it is pretty damn powerfull and sharp and are like knives. Seriously how could glass be this powerfull?' Hyper Anon:Cinder Fall can also transform her glass weapons into metal. Doge:Now that's more like it! Spongebob:Cinder is also good at hand to hand combat since she can fight Grimm up close and fight Ruby Rose in a fist fight. Doge:This chick is extremely cunning and can outsmart her foes. That evil manipulating chick! Hyper Anon:Cinder has pulled of amazing feats, She defeated some foes as well as Grimm. Hell She even killed Pyrrha Nikos. Doge:(Sobs) Spongebob:Are you crying. Doge:I've been crying ever since the end of volume 3 where Pyrrha died. ''' Hyper Anon:But Cinder Fall isn't perfect she is arrogant and lost to Ruby Rose. '''Doge:And while she is manipulative she sometimes becomes the ruthless dick she is. Spongebob:Cinder usually underestimates her opponents and her aura has limits. Doge:(Sniffles) But you don't wanna mess with this Waifu Killer. Battle Beacon fell to the ground. In the rubble was Cinder Fall. She got up and shook off her wounds. She was still alive and today was the day she would get back at Ruby. Cinder Fall started walking. Trying to find Ruby. Suddenly she saw a wanted poster. She approached it. The poster said. Wanted 100,000,000 dollars Assassin. The person on the wanted poster was a yellow ninja. Cinder grinned she didn't have to rob. Suddenly a poof of fire appeared revealing a yellow ninja which was none other than Scorpion. "Hey you!" Cinder said. "You are an assassasin. Time to hunt you down." "Fool!" Scorpion said immatating Excalibur. "I will assassinate you first!" Cinder wanted the cash prize. Scorpion? He didn't care, he just wanted to fight anyway. Fight! Scorpion made the first move throwing his kunai at Cinder. "Get over here!" Scorpion obviously said. However Cinder Fall didn't get over here. She dodged the kunai due to her reflexes. Cinder Fall made a flip toward Scorpion and threw a punch at Scorpion. Scorpion kicked Cinder right in her gut. Cinder did a flip and tried to kick him. However Scorpion disappeared in a poof of fire. That's strangely queer where did Scorpion go? Perhaps he was destroyed by the sheer forced of the kick. Easy as pie. However Scorpion reappeared behind her and slammed her head on the ground. Blood came to trickle out of her head. Cinder Fall stood on her hands and kick Scorpion. Right in his nuts. "Get over here!" Scorpion said. Scorpion launched a kunai at Cinder. The result? Cinder Fall getting impaled in the gut with the Kunai as she was pulled closer. Scorpion uppercutted her so hard she got sent flying in the air and faceplanted the ground. Scorpion began to charge up a fireball. The fireball got bigger and bigger. Cinder Fall grinned. A good challenge. Scorpion blasted the fireball as it engulfed Cinder Fall. Scorpion laughed. It was over. Or was it? The fire dissapated. When it cleared Cinder Fall was still alive? She was covered in an Aura. Scorpion was pissed. He could have melted her. But she is still alive? Scorpion yelled as he teleported in front of Cinder and threw a punch, Scorpion caught the fist and threw Cinder Fall at a tree. Scorpion blasted a fire ball. Suddenly instead of melting Cinder a pillar made out of fire came out nowhere and blocked the attack. Another fire manipulater? Scorpion is impressed. Maybe he shouldn't underistemate her just because she is a girl. Scorpion summoned a sword. He threw it at Cinder Fall who dodged it. The sword impaled the ground. Cinder Fall blasted a fireball at Scorpion. The fireball hit Scorpion, knocking him the to the ground. Scorpion was set on fire. However Scorpion was okay? Scorpion teleported in front of Cinder and grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into a tree. Scorpion summoned a sword and stabbed Cinder in the stomache. Scorpion looked at Cinder right at her eyes. Scorpion's eyes looked at Cinder. They where blank and white, like Milk Duds with A LOT of milk. Scorpion gave Cinder a headbutt. Cinder began to be covered in an aura. The stomache wound healed. Cinder grinned as she pulled out two glass blades. Scorpion got into his fighting stance. Cinder charged at Scorpion who teleported. "Let's have a weapon fight!" Scorpion said. As he summoned a shitton of swords that would put Archer's ability to shame. Scorpion threw the swords at Cinder who managed to dodge. Scorpion summoned an axe and threw it at Cinder. The axe got embedded in her body. Scorpion kicked Cinder to the ground. Scorpion grabbed the axe and threw Cinder asside. Scorpion charged at Cinder and reared back his axe ready to split this hot chick's head into 2. Cinder summoned a fire pillar out of nowhere. The axe hit the fire pillar and it burned like firewood. This bought Cinder enough time to pull out her two glass blades. Cinder dashed at Scorpion. Scorpion better not teleport! Luckily he didn't. Cinder slashed at Scorpion multiple times. Scorpion was bleeding like hell. But he was like "meh." Scorpion was stabbed in the chest by the 2 blades as he was lifted up. Cinder threw Scorpion. Scorpion summoned 2 katanas and dashed at Cinder. Cinder dodged the katanas only to be slide kicked by Scorpion. Scorpion stabbed Cinder in the stomache with the katanas. Cinder struck the Katanas with her 2 glass blades breaking them. Cinder kicked Scorpion in the face. Scorpion teleported behind Cinder and kicked her in the air. Cinder Fall transformed her glass blades into a bow and arrow. Cinder Fall reared back the arrow and fired it. Scorpion teleported away. Cinder Fall fired another one. Scorpion teleported. Cinder Fall fired another one. Scorpion teleported. So here it went with Cinder Fall firing arrows and Scorpion teleporting. Until Cinder Fall started spamming arrows and Scorpion got impaled by them. Scorpion was set on fire. However he shook it off. Cinder Fall summoned glass shards and threw them. Scorpion was impaled by the glass shards. He was still alive due to his insane durability. Cinder Fall summoned some more glass shards and threw them. However Scorpion teleported away. Cinder Fall create a huge storm of glass shards. The force knocked Scorpion the ground. Cinder Fall did a flip toward him and stood over him. Scorpion grabbed Cinder Fall. "GO TO HELL!" Scorpion and Cinder Fall dissapeared in a poof of fire. Scorpion had teleported Cinder Fall to hell. Part 2: Netherelm Scorpion vs Cinder Fall Cinder Fall looked around her. She saw lava all around. "Where are am I?" Cinder asked. She was scared. "Easy. The Netherelm." Scorpion replied. Cinder didn't care Scorpion had the enviroment advantage, she needed to win! Cinder transformed her glass arrow into a metal one. Scorpion was hit in the head with an arrow. The arrow set Scorpion on fire. Cinder expected Scorpion to go up in flames and die. But Scorpion was still alive not even affected. Scorpion pulled out the arrow. Cinder Fall fired an arrow at Scorpion but he teleported away. Scorpion ended up behind Cinder Fall and punched Cinder Fall in the face. Cinder Fall felt extra pain. This was due to the netherelm increasing his psychically. Cinder Fall was about to fall over. Scorpion teleported behind her and kicked her. Cinder Fall create a fire pillar which sent Scorpion in the air. As Scorpion was falling, Cinder Fall started spamming fire pillars. Scorpion didn't seem to be affected by the fire. Scorpion was still falling as Cinder Fall fired an arrow. The arrow burned Scorpion, Scorpion was still alive, hardly injured. Scorpion covered his fists with fire. Scorpion threw a punch creating an explosion. Scorpion started blasting fire balls at Cinder Fall that would make Yang blush. Scorpion punched Cinder with a firey fist. "Get over here!" Scorpion threw a kunai at her. It impaled her. With one jerk, Cinder Fall was brought toward Scorpion. Scorpion grabbed her and lifted her in the air. Scorpion threw her to the ground. Cinder Fall was met with a slide kick. Cinder Fall got up as Scorpion charged at her. Cinder Fall needed an idea or else Scorpion will litterally rip her head off. Suddenly Cinder Fall had looked at the lava. She had an idea. She would knock Scorpion in the lava and he will drown. Scorpion came close enough to throw a punch and..... WHOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scorpion was hit with a shockwave and knocked back. Okay so here's what happened in that quick amount of time. Scorpion was hit with Cinder Fall's aura. Cinder Fall jumped toward Scorpion and kicked him, knocking him right in the lava. Scorpion was sinking. He was burning. Scorpion's body fully sank. Scorpion hand was sticking out, twitching. Scorpion's hand sank fully. Cinder Fall had won. It was over K.O.! Or was it? Scorpion teleported out of the lava. He punched Cinder Fall in the face. It hurt like hell! Cinder Fall transformed her metal bow and arrow into 2 metal blades. Cinder Fall stabbed Scorpion in the chest with her blades. Cinder Fall kicked Scorpion in the air and began to spin around and sliced at Scorpion multiple times. With one shockwave of aura, Cinder Fall had sent Scorpion back. Cinder Fall charged at Scorpion ready to cut of the ninja's head. However Scorpion teleported. Cinder Fall was pissed. Why won't the ninja stop teleporting. Scorpion ended up behind Cinder Fall and punched Cinder so hard, it cracked her skull(X-ray style!) Cinder Fall was sent flying back 20 feet. Scorpion teleported right in front of Cinder Fall, Cinder Fall tried to stab Scorpion, but..... SIZZLE! SIZZLE! SIZZLE! That happened. Before you asked what "that" was, it was the sound of Scorpion blasting fire on the metal blades. The blades melted away. Cinder Fall was disarmed. Cinder Fall was forced to have to restrained Scorpion. Suddenly from under Scorpion's feet, a fire pillar emerged knocked Scorpion away. Scorpion blasted a fireball. Cinder Fall created another fire pillar. Since Hellfire>>>>>>>Normal Fire, The fireball destroyed the fire pillar and hit Cinder Fall. Cinder Fall realized she was running low on dust. Cinder Fall needed to use it all in one attack that would one shot Scorpion. Cinder Fall charged up the remainder of her fire dust. She fire it into one beam. And it was a big one. The beam engulfed Scorpion. Cinder knew she was going to win. She knew this was over for Scorpion. When the beam cleared Scorpion was still standing? He wasn't even affected. "Weak." Scorpion said. Scorpion took off his mask and blasted a beam of fire at Cinder. Cinder managed to dodge. In that time. Cinder realized, She was almost defenseless. She lost her weapons and her fire manipulation. Good thing she still had her aura. Scorpion fire another blast of fire at Cinder. Cinder Fall sorrounded herself in an aura. The fire hit Cinder Fall in her aura and the aura dissapeared. Her aura was gone. She had no powers and was defenseless. Scorpion punched Cinder Fall right in the head. Scorpion grabbed Cinder Fall by the hair and slammed her head into the ground. Blood came out Cinder Fall's skull. FINISH HER! Scorpion blasted a beam of fire at Cinder Fall. Cinder Fall began to burn. Unlike Scorpion, Cinder Fall wasn't immune to fire. He watched as the fire began to rage on. The fire dissapeared as Cinder Fall was reduced to a skelaton as she fell over. Scorpion's losing streak has ended. Scorpion did a victory pose. Scorpion Wins! Fatality! Results Doge:That is for Pyrrha! You bitch! Hyper Anon:This battle is close. Both Scorpion and Cinder Fall where expert fire manipulaters. Cinder Fall's fire manipulation may be superior but..... Doge:That doesn't help that Scorpion is immune to fire for god's sake! Spongebob:Scorpion may be at a weapon disadvantage but he can melt Cinder Fall's weapons with his strong fire. Cinder Fall's arrows are made out of fire so Scorpion wouldn't be affected and would just take the damage of a normal arrow. Even if Cinder Fall's arrows could kill Scorpion, Scorpion can teleport. Doge:Cinder Fall's fire may be more versatile but Scorpion's good hellfire is more superior because well all know hellfire>fire. So there's that. Hyper Anon:Cinder Fall's versatile fire and Scorpion's more powerful hellfire counter each other so it all comes down to who is superior without fire. Scorpion is stronger able to rip off someone's head and more durable able to shake off having his skull broken. Cinder Fall's aura may be able to harm Scorpion's soul but Scorpion will drain the aura. Doge:Not to mention once Scorpion drags Cinder Fall to hell, Cinder's fucked. Looks like Cinder couldn't take the heat. Hyper Anon:The Winner is Scorpion. Category:Hyper Anon Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Video Game vs Internet Show themed Warfares Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Fire Duel Category:Finished Warfares